


Pray For The Ill

by Panic1IWriteFanfics



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1IWriteFanfics/pseuds/Panic1IWriteFanfics
Summary: You have just gotten an internship for the band Panic! At The Disco, but unfortunately you get a bad cold on the first day! Luckily for you, you meet someone along the way...





	Pray For The Ill

Brendon Urie x Sick Reader Fic - “Pray For The Ill”  
Started 4/4/18  
Finished 4/13/18

'Welcome to the end of eras'

“Ugh………” You mumble, groaning and rubbing your sore eyes, turning off your phone alarm. You open your mouth, coughing, and sit up. Your whole body aches, and you have a sore throat. You sigh, and get out of bed. Figures I get sick on my first day as an intern for flippin’ PANIC AT THE DISCO! You know what? No, you’re not sick… yeah, you’re fine, just having a rough morning

Later… 

“I have coffees!” You say, voice sore and bones tired. The crew rushes over to have a drink and take a break from shooting, and you sigh with relief and head to the stage area. You walk in, opening the large doors, and turning on the stage lights, and you sneeze very loudly. Kerchoo! You groan and sniffle, then go up on stage with your brown bagged lunch. You decide, why not? Relax and listen to some music, as you’re nauseous and not hungry. So, of course, you turn on Panic! At The Disco, and turn on Nine in the Afternoon, and set a timer so that way you don’t fall asleep on the job. You lay down, and close your eyes… 

A few moments pass, and you hear the slamming of a door. You sit up quickly, and your vision is blurry at first. A man says as he walks on stage, “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“It’s fine,” You say, and sneeze.

“Bless you, miss/mister!”

“Thanks.” You sniffle again and itch your nose, and as your vision clears up, you realize who is standing in front of you. “Oh my God, you are Brendon Urie.” He smiles at this, and walks on stage and sits beside you. He walks like a runway model, poised and confident. 

“Yes, I am. Hello, I’m Brendon!” He holds out his hand for you to shake it, but then you turn away and sneeze into the crook of your arm. 

“Guzuntight.” He says, and asks, “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.“ He holds out his hand again, and you nervously twitch with yours. “You do not want to do that.” 

“I’m not afraid about getting ill, if that’s what you mean.” He says, holding out his hand. You grab it, and then cough, and turn to not get your germs on Brendon. You shiver, and rub your shoulders in an attempt to make yourself warmer. Brendon notices, and asks,“Are you chilly?” You nod, and shiver, although you are wearing a hoodie. “I’ll grab you a blanket, they keep some in the back.” You nod and tremble, and Brendon comes back from behind the red curtains and waves the red blanket a bit to get any wrinkles out of it. He accidently does it in front of you, though, and sends a wave of dust onto you. He winces and says, “Oh my God, I’m so…”

You get a powerful tickling sensation in your sinuses, and you sneeze, and sneeze, and sneeze, continuously, for at least a minute. Although you didn’t realize it right then, he was rubbing your back the whole time. When you’re done, he finishes and says “...sorry.” Your head pounds even more now than before from the fever and pounding headache. He puts his hand on your forehead, and you feel his cold palm on your hot forehead. You sigh with relief. Then the itching begins again, and you immediately turn away and sneeze, groaning. He sighs, and looks you in the eye. “Why aren’t you home? You have quite a fever there.”

“I’b bine. Alzo, birzt bae of bork. Banted to wake good mirst imbrezzion.” You say, sounding very congested. Brendon’s eyebrows go up, and he says,

“You came here feeling like crap to make a good first impression? Dam, you’re a trooper.” He said, smiling. You smile back, sniffling.

“It’z bothing. It’z bust allergiez.” You say, and you cough, harshly. He frowns, and looks at the clock. 

“You have half an hour to rest. Why don’t you go back to sleep? And also, I don’t believe you get a fever from allergies.”

You grab a tissue from your lunch bag and blow your nose and say normally, “Half an hour? It’s been five minutes. I don’t have that long of a break.” Brendon smiles after you speak, and you wonder why. “What?”

“You have a nice voice, when it’s not congested sounding. And you can have a half hour break if the lead singer of Panic! At The Disco says so.” Brendon says, smile wide. You smile, and feel relieved. Well, not really you feel like crap, but still… 

“Are you going back to filming now?”

“Actually, I have a very important meeting with my new intern.” He said, and you beam.

“Me?” 

“You.” 

“How did you know about the blankets?” You ask, getting under the now dust-free one Brendon grabbed, and laying down. He decides to lay down next to you, and you look up at the magnificent ceiling in the theatre, covered in beautiful and colorful plaster paintings with gold trim at the edges.

“I’m a theatre boy. I come here to concentrate, and I noticed you walked in here looking pale and I got worried.” He replied, as you yawn. He looks over to you and says, “Sleep. You need it.” 

“Can’t. I’ll just wake myself up anyways.” To prove your point, you sneeze, the most powerful yet, right into the blanket, and you bump your head on your knee as you quickly sit up. “Ow,” you say, rubbing your forehead. Brendon looks at you, face wrinkling with concentration and worry, and he kisses your forehead.

Oh.

My.

God.

“Am I dreaming?” You ask, and he kisses you again. 

“No.” He smiles, and touches your cheek. 

“You don’t want to catch this.” You say, looking out for the singer’s amazing voice and well-being. 

“Ah ha! So you are sick!” He says sitting up. “You lie!”

“Obviously. By the way, how do you know so much about this stuff?” You say, and he breathes in and out slowly, obviously getting nervous. “You don’t have to tell me if you are not comfortable with it.” 

“Well, I will anyways. My parents wanted me to be a doctor or a nurse instead of a singer, and I tried to learn more about that and push music out of my life. I was unsuccessful, and I still know all of this stuff from that. No one knows this but you.” He said, blushing, and you look over at this amazing man laying beside you.

“Thank you so much for trusting me with your secret,” You say, smiling. “This is probably the best day of my life.” 

“And mine,” Brendon replies, and you blush. Then you look at the clock and realize,

“We have to leave. You have to get back to work, and so do I. It’s been too long.” You say, sitting up, but then you get overcome with dizziness, and before you crash back down Brendon catches you in his arms.

“Oh, no. I wasn't going to do or say anything, but you cannot stay. I will personally take you to my home instead. You need rest.” He said firmly, and you sigh. 

“But what about your video?”

“They can film the parts without me in it today, and meanwhile I’ll take care of you.” He said, getting out his phone. “I just texted my director, told everyone to have an early day off. Now, let’s go out the back exit and get you home.” You nod, and attempt to get up, but Brendon pushes you back down. “Oh, no. I will carry you.” You try to protest, but no avail, and the sneezes are back. Sighing, Brendon picks you up, cradling you in his arms. You close your eyes, and sleep. 

Some time later…  
You wake up, not knowing where you are. You lift your head, and find the dizziness is gone, as is your congestion, although your throat aches still. You sniff, and check the time. 8:30 AM. What?! You slept for fourteen hours?! Dam, you were tired. You get up and go downstairs, to find an awake Brendon on the couch watching Stranger Things. He hears you, and looks up. “Hey, beautiful/handsome. How are you feeling?” 

“A lot better, thanks. Is this your home?”

After Brendon explains, you sit down and look at this gorgeous man in front of you. “So, what now? Is this where you ask me out?” You ask, and grin mischievously. Brendon’s face lights up, and he starts to speak when… 

Kerchoo! He sneezes into his hands and groans, and you freeze. “Oh no, baby… why did you have to notice me in that theatre?” You ask, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Just allergies.” He replies, pinching his nose, and you laugh. 

“Yeah, a huh, I’ve certainly heard that before. You, mister, cannot go out today. You’re going to bed before you overexert yourself.” 

“Wasn’t going to leave anyways,” He says, sniffling. You guide him upstairs, and he lays down, and has a coughing fit. 

“Do you want anything?” You ask, sitting on the side of your bed. 

“You,” He says, smiling. You shrug, and lay under the covers with him. 

“Why not? No risk, no reward.” You say, and you kiss him. On the bloody lips. You then turn away and sneeze, and groan, your head pounding again. Brendon sighs, handing you a tissue box. You grab one, and quickly blow. Then you turn back to your boyfriend and say, “Hey, you’re sick too.” 

“Yeah, but not as bad as you.” You don’t argue with that, and sigh with content, and fall asleep in his arms, happy with the day, despite you feeling like crap.

HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to my account and first post. If you guys liked it, make sure to share, and comment down below a fanfic you want me to write next! :) have a good day, everyone


End file.
